After machining of a wheel, emulsion, oil stains and aluminum scraps remain on the surface, particularly, blocked aluminum scraps remain in bolt holes, flange drainage channels and flange weight reduction pits, and these blocked aluminum scraps may interfere with the positioning of wheel detection, so wheels must be cleaned before central holes, position accuracy, air tightness, balance and other items are automatically detected.